


Lessons

by Vimes



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, PIV, Porn With Plot, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimes/pseuds/Vimes
Summary: With some effort, you manage to talk Johnny Lawrence into teaching you some self defence - it seemed like the best excuse to get up close and personal without having to admit what you're really after. Johnny's sure it's a bad decision, but on the other hand, those are his speciality.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Reader, Johnny Lawrence/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m assuming this fandom is completely oversaturated with fics on the theme of “sparring session goes south, innuendo very much intended”, so I thought I’d get that out of the way first thing.   
> This fic doesn't lean into the teacher/student dynamic much, but it is present. Chapter one is pg 13, the rest will be explicit.

You had to admit it - the night had kind of gotten away from you. You’d meant to spend less money, come home at a reasonable hour or failing that, travel by Uber rather than on foot. But God, being sensible and sticking to your plans got tired now and then. Why beat yourself up about it?

The lights along the entrance to the building had been flickering ominously when you left this morning and now they were dark. By the time you entered the square dividing the apartments the brightness almost disoriented you.

“Looks like someone’s had a good night.”

You turned to face the speaker. Johnny Lawrence, your all American man next door, was watching you and closing the lid on one of the dumpsters. Something must have smelt truly awful for him to make the trip past midnight.

“It was alright.”

“Yeah? You gonna make it in the door in one piece?”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black.” That was the kind of smart ass comment you usually kept to yourself, at least around him, but it slipped out before you could stop yourself. You never knew from one day to the next whether he’d return your ‘good morning’ or just glare. But tonight you were in luck and he just smiled. He had such a nice smile... not a lot going for him in general as far as you could tell, but he had a nice smile. Or a cruel, cold stare that almost tempted you to annoy him.

Since you weren’t moving or looking away, Johnny stepped a little closer. “I didn’t hear a car.”

“No, I walked.”

“On a Saturday night? You’ve lived here long enough to know better.”

Oh, so he remembered when you’d moved in? You filed that bit of information away with care and nonchalantly started moving towards your own door. “I can handle myself.”

Now he laughed. “Please. I wouldn’t trust you to scare off a mouse.”

“What should I do, spend my life indoors?”

“Course not. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt, that’s all.” Another interesting discovery. You had, on occasion, caught him looking at you with some amount of appreciation, especially when you’d made an effort or shown some skin, but as soon as you returned his attention he excused himself, sometimes with a slight smile, usually by pretending nothing had happened. You’d tried as much as you’d dared to let him know you didn’t mind, but for whatever reason he wouldn’t get your hints and you were too shy around him to go beyond that. Perhaps the real reason was that he was a bit of a gentleman beneath all that bluster and grime.

When you looked back at him in surprise, he shrugged. “If you die out here, they’d probably ask me to clean it up.”

Perhaps not, then. But there were other ways to skin a cat. “You teach martial arts, right?”

“Oh no, I’m not taking you as a student.”

The nerve! “Why not?”

“You’re too old.” As if that wasn’t rude enough, he gestured vaguely at your general form. “And you don’t wanna learn to fight, you want that women’s lib self defence bullshit. Or a gun.”

“I think you should consider it. Don’t you need all the money you can get?”

“...Maybe.” He thought for a moment and shot you an unreadable glance. “A class full of cute, useless chicks mightn’t be so bad.”

“There you go,” you smiled and unlocked your door on the second try. “I’m just full of good ideas.”

“Uh huh. Sleep tight, genius.”

“You too, Mr Lawrence.”

\----

The noises from the dojo were so loud you could hear them before you even reached the door. Your first instinct was to check the time, then curiosity to see Johnny in action won out and you snuck inside.

Twenty or so heads turned to look at you, his amongst them. There he was, a few steps from the entrance in front of the class and you couldn’t hide a smile when you saw his outfit. The black gi was nice, but the headband and missing sleeves could’ve made the toughest man look silly. It said something that he came so close to pulling it off.

“I apologise, Mr Lawrence. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Before he could reply, someone in the crowd shouted “ _sensei_ Lawrence!”

“Oh, of course. _Sensei_ Lawrence.”

Johnny turned his annoyed glance at the pupil who’d corrected you. “Yes, thank you. Mr. Diaz, take them through it again.” The class instantly sprang back to life. Johnny walked towards you and cleared his throat. “Can I help you?”

“I was hoping to have a word with you about those self defence lessons.”

Johnny glanced towards the gym bag you carried under your arm and raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

You knew if you acted polite and reasonable with him, he’d most likely shut you down. Direct action and a bit of nagging might at least convince him you were really up for this, but Johnny already seemed a lot less annoyed than you’d expected.

He sighed. “Alright, just... wait outside.”

“It’s cold outside,” you countered with a smile. “Besides, I wanna see what you’ve got before I enrol.”

“Fine, wait in the office.” He gestured to an open door, shot you a warning look and returned to his class.

You slipped out of your shoes as soon as he’d turned and pretended nobody watched as you padded quickly around the edges of the mat and into the office.

Johnny mightn’t have given you permission to watch, but neither had he told you not to. You kicked your bag into a corner, pulled his office chair out from behind the desk and placed it as close to the door as you dared. Surprisingly, no one seemed the least bit self conscious about having an audience - a few students looked in your direction but gave the sparring their all and Johnny was soon back shouting slogans and throwing kids around.

It was surprising to see he was just as abrasive and stubborn as a teacher as he was as a neighbour and even more surprising to see that seemed to be effective.

You’d come here to see if you could trick him into rolling around on the floor with you for a half hour or so but now actual lessons didn’t seem half bad.

The last twenty minutes of the class flew by. After stretches and a bit of chat, the students formed smaller groups, got changed, thanked Johnny and eventually headed out. Johnny himself didn’t pay you any attention until he’d seen the last one out, locked up and you finally had the dojo to yourselves.

“So,” he said. “What are you really here for?”

You joined him on the mat. “I told you. I’d like some lessons.”

He searched your eyes, then thought it over. “You don’t give up, do you?”

“No, sensei.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Johnny smiled. Was he going for suggestive or intimidating? Did he know the difference? Did it make any difference to you? “But just so you know, I’m not gonna go easy on you.”

Just like that, and your heart beat faster. “I wouldn’t ask you to.”


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny had you down on the mat in seconds with a grunt as his gut landed on your hip. Your head was spinning, you were out of breath and uncomfortably hot, especially around your cheeks and temples as the blush crept back across your features. He didn’t even bother to grip your wrists or snake his arm around your throat this time and that was heartbreaking. “God damn it,” he sighed. “You’re not even trying anymore.”

Every moment since you’d bowed to each other had been a blur of his heat against you, his breath tickling your neck and his cologne sticking to your clothes. His arms were as strong as they looked, you could tell as much even though he held almost everything back. You felt his critical stare rake across your body and his broad hands gripping, nudging, forcing you to move the way he wanted you to and his instructions, advice and even his increasing accusations of wasting his time were barely intelligible through the rush in your ears.

Why the hell hadn’t you planned for the next step? When you’d thought ahead about this evening, you’d mostly just pictured swelling music, him guessing what you were really after and one thing leading to another without any effort on your part. Or if not that, that you’d at least manage to play along while your mind was fully in the gutter.

“I’m sorry, sensei.”

Johnny’s eyes narrowed before he pulled himself up off the floor. He didn’t offer you a hand up this time.

“It’s just hard without being able to see what I’m supposed to do.”

“So, watch the mirrors.”

No thanks. You got up and brushed yourself off. “They’ll only show what I’m doing wrong.”

He snorted. “Not a bad place to start. I get that it’d be easier if you could watch a ‘demonstration’ or whatever, but I’d have to get someone else in here for that so... until then you could try to pay attention to what I’m saying.”

Johnny had been true to his word - he hadn’t broken character even once. It said something, and probably something pretty bad, that you didn’t want him to. Then you recalled the many times you’d seen Miguel returning from practice with a black eye or a limp and for the umpteenth time this evening, swallowed hard and relished the thought of heading for trouble.

“Yes, sensei.” You kept your voice meek but made sure to watch him in the mirror for a reaction. He did clear his throat, but if he liked hearing the honorific coming from you he kept a tight lid on it.

It really wasn’t fair that you couldn’t get him back when he made you weak with just a look.

“Right. Now, I’m gonna come up from behind again and try to grab you. Fight me off and get away, or you’re getting thrown onto the floor again.”

A smarter teacher wouldn’t reward failure. Either Johnny was as dumb as he looked or he really thought that you were...

“It’d be so much easier if we started with you in front of me.”

“Tell that to the guy who’s trying to jump you.” Your pleading look did nothing to change his mind - if anything, he looked as if he relished it. “Anyway, if I came at you from the front, your best move would be to kick me in the balls and I’m not doing that. Now. Are you ready?”

“Yes, sensei.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before.”

He moved slowly this time and you waited until he snuck his arm around your front and gripped your wrist in his free hand. Even then, he still managed easily to hold you fast when you tried to slip away.

“Come on,” he growled. His lips were right by your ear and, predictably, what little strength you had left instantly drained from your limbs. If he hadn’t been able to see your reflection, you would have let your eyes roll back and just basked in the moment but somehow you managed to contain yourself with just a quickening breath. “I’m not even choking you, you’ve got both legs and one arm free. Hit me, stomp on my feet, get me off balance.”

You squirmed and landed a few elbows to his ribs, tried to get a foot behind one of his and all he did was sigh, move out of your way and replant his stance even firmer. “I don’t want to hurt you by accident,” you complained when he started to become impatient all over again.

“Yeah? How the fuck are you gonna hurt me by accident when you can’t even hurt me on purpose?” Your time must have been up because he forced one of your knees out, swept your other leg and sent you once more onto your back with a thud and no effort.

Before you could react, he had you pinned again with his legs over yours, his weight on your thighs and your hands above your head. And it happened - even after all this practice, this time when you let out a sound from the impact, you failed completely at hiding what you felt. You could have moaned like that if he was balls deep and still felt ashamed at how wanton it sounded.

It took a split second and all the self control you could muster not to shut your eyes, squirm or do anything else to express your embarrassment - your stomach might be sinking and your face might be burning but the only possible way to salvage this was to pretend nothing had happened and pray Johnny had gone temporarily deaf.

The only change to his features was a twitch at the corner of his mouth. All of this in the span of two heartbeats.

Maybe it had only sounded that bad to you because you knew what it meant. Pain, pleasure - it was all the same in the end, right?

“You don’t wanna end up here, do you?” he asked and sounded for all the world as though his mind was firmly on the lesson. You couldn’t look him in the eye. “If we’re down on the ground, you want to at least make sure you’re on top.” Debatable. “So, take control. It’s your move.”

Oh yeah, there had been instructions for this part. Your blank look betrayed you before you even had a chance to make up excuses, which was good since you couldn’t trust yourself to speak.

Johnny sat back and put his palms to his eyes. “Jesus.” After a moment’s consideration, instead of standing up, got off of you and lay down on his back. “I’m gonna give you one last chance to work with me. This time, you try and pin me down, I’ll pretend you have muscles and I’ll show you how to get loose.”

He lay sprawled with his wrists above his head, waiting for you to straddle him, hold him still and have him at your supposed mercy. His gi was disarrayed with all this tumbling around and one half of it was pulled aside, showing enough of his chest to make you more impatient than ever to see it bared completely. You would have to leave yourself exposed too, in more ways than one, just to reach across his body and when you glanced over into his eyes there was a spark there and a twisting of his lips that meant... well, at the very least an open challenge. You could meet it or you could lose your nerve and walk away.

“Well?” he asked. Johnny was grinning now and there wasn’t a doubt left in your mind - he’d heard you moan and wasn’t fooled. “Let me have it, I’m making it so easy for you.”

You swallowed. So, he knew. But how long had he known? Had he been playing dumb almost an entire hour, just to watch you squirm? The thought made you so annoyed it won out over your shyness.

“Right.” You got onto your knees. “You’re on, asshole.”

“Oh yeah, I’m in deep trouble.” His voice came out low and cracked, betraying some sincerity in his words. Johnny tried to compensate for it with a smile but the mood in the room was changed, the tension was too strong now and could only be dispelled one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll clean this up eventually -_- please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally on to the good stuff B)

With just the slightest hesitation, you straddled his legs and had to push them down to reach across them.

Wearing yoga pants had been a mistake. Even inches away from your core, he must feel how hot, how wet you’d gotten... but it was a battle of wills now and he couldn’t actually force you make the first move, so with your eyebrows raised, you leaned forward and held on to his wrists.

His piercing, pale eyes were locked on to yours. His voice was even lower and thicker now. “You ready?”

It sounded like one final out, and of course you wouldn’t take it. You nodded, he ground up into you, you failed to strangle a cry and even with your full weight on him he flipped you over before you could react. Even if you’d wanted to, you couldn’t have kept up... Not when you’d just felt how hard he was getting.

Your legs fell apart and he ground into you again, watching your lips hungrily as you whined again.

“Fuck,” he groaned and there was nothing of playfulness in his voice anymore.

Johnny let go your arms, grabbed onto your hair and forced your head back, pressed his whole body against yours and kissed you, open mouthed. It was wet and messy and he moaned when he rolled his hips again.

His other hand ran over your body, so close and eager he got tangled in the fabric trying to pull it away from your belly. You were just as bad; you tried to put an arm across his shoulders but felt too weak to hold it there, tried to slip a hand between you to tug at his gi or feel him through his pants but he was too caught up to give you room. In your desperation to pull him in you wrapped your legs around his hips, trembled and sighed when you finally felt his dick where it belonged...

For a moment, you both held there. He broke the kiss to suck in a deep breath and the look on his face when he shut his eyes, frowning, almost pained, trying and failing to hide how bad he wanted you was perfect. Then you remembered you could never strip him down from this position and let him go with an impatient whine.

Johnny took the hint, sat back, tugged at your top again and smiled when you swatted his hand away so you could do it yourself. After a bit of effort it landed on the mat and you sat up to squirm out of your exercise bra while he untied his belt, shook off the top half of his gi and watched you with the eagerness and complete attention you might have expected from a man less than half his age.

The second your tits were bare - never mind that the tight elastic was still caught below your chin and one armpit - he had you on your back again, his mouth was between them as if he couldn’t decide which to kiss first and his rough hands grabbed, squeezed and pushed them together. Then he seemed to collect himself and, with an apologetic grin, gave you enough room to finish getting your bra off properly.

Johnny watched you while he touched you, kissed you, gently twisted one of your nipples between his fingers and sucked on the other, to see how best to tease you. His stubble raked across your skin and his grin when he made you yelp and squirm and angle back for more was pure filth. But you’d been teased enough for one day and soon you pushed his shoulders up and back, found his mouth with yours and made enough space between you to run your hands over his chest, then down to grope him through his pants.

That thin fabric had no right to be such an effective barrier. You gave it one decent try before giving up and now Johnny actually laughed at your impatience. He ran his thumb across your lips and laughed again when you turned your head trying to kiss it.

“You wanna see it, just ask.”

“Don’t get smug.” You scooted back with a frown. “It’s been a long time, alright?”

“Sure thing, princess.” At least he had the decency to hesitate for a beat before he sat back and tugged his pants down low enough to pull his dick free.

He must’ve wanted to give you a show, because he spread his knees, wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and squeezed. He shut his eyes, out of relief from that small amount of friction or some remaining shame, and you seized your chance and let your open, hungry stare take in his broad chest, follow his golden treasure trail down and linger on the full, heavy length of his cock.

It was too thick and long to not to lean slightly to one side, even when he held it. The veins along the sides showed as clearly as the ones running down the back of his forearms and you could have sworn you could see it twitch.

God, it must be painful. He shifted his thumb across the underside, groaned softly and you watched the precum bead from the head.

“Don’t just lie there and stare.”

You quickly looked back up. That little grin of his looked smugger than ever.

“Oh, shut up _sensei,_ ” you shot back. The desperate sense of urgency was back, stronger than ever, and you got to your knees, to touch him and undress yourself, too eager with both to get far with either. He sighed and pressed against your hand, kissed you deeply and realised that only made your fumbling worse. One final time he wrestled you down onto the mat, then he flipped you over onto your stomach, yanked your trousers and underwear down, just far enough to bare your ass and trap your legs, and straddled you. He only paused to pull your head back, forcing you to meet his eyes in the mirror and watch yourself pinned and helpless under him. There was no humour left in his expression, just single minded, desperate lust that might have frightened you if you hadn’t been able to match it. You arched your back to let him rub the head against your cunt and just in case your look of pleading and the wetness trickling down your thighs wasn’t enough, you whispered “please.”

Johnny swallowed, kept his eyes on you and, with his hand to guide him, sunk his dick into you to the hilt. You cried out and held on his other arm for dear life.

From this angle he was almost as deep in you as he could get. Your whole cunt felt stretched, you felt him twitch inside of you and his balls press against your thighs. He gave both of you a moment to pull yourselves together before he started to fuck you in earnest, with his arms around you to get as close to you as he could, or to force you to look up so he could watch every change of your expression.

“It suits you,” he breathed against your temple and all you could do was whine, curse and nod in agreement.

He looked even better on top of you. He frowned and tried to hold back, he bit his lip, the muscles of his broad shoulders and arms flexed as he held you in place and made you meet every one of his thrusts. Even over the sound of his body slamming into yours, the squeals and protestations of the mat and your broken begging and calling out his name, you could hear his soft moans and sighs by your ear despite him trying to stay silent.

This position was difficult to maintain, especially at the pace you were going. Your back already felt like it was about to snap in half, which might have been worth it, but soon enough something worse happened - he pulled out too far and left you empty. He swore, you made a noise of complaint and when he let you go, you got your pants off once and for all. The short break was good for one thing. You sat up and kissed him, heard him moan and felt his hands shake with eagerness as he touched you, then forced him down on his back instead. If it’d happened twenty minutes earlier, one of you might have joked that the lesson had finally hit home but all you could think of now was that you needed him back inside you.

Johnny pulled you towards him and looked up at you as if in worship. You reached for him, climbed on top, planted your feet and slowly sunk down into his lap until every inch of his dick was in you. He bit his lip again, then gave in, put his head back and moaned. You started out slowly to ease into it, but it wasn’t long before you’d found the same fast pace you’d begun with, with Johnny’s rough grip on both hips to lift you up and force you down so hard your ass slapped against his legs.

“Oh God, Johnny...”

All he managed in response was “yeah,” and you could tell he wouldn’t last much longer. You rode him until your knees shook, then bent over him to put some weight on your arms and to kiss him, drag your teeth across the skin of his shoulder and press your cheek against his so you could hear him groan and sigh out your name. Either he couldn’t let you stay in charge or he just needed more, whatever the reason he soon pulled you down further and bucked his hips until you squealed and went soft and let him fuck you. All you could do was hold on to him with your nails digging into his back and move your hips against his for more. You cried and begged by his ear until finally he pulled you down one last time and held you there, arched his body up into you and came inside you with something almost like a sob.

It lasted a full five beats of your heart before he writhed and lay back down, his dick still pulsing inside of you, his breath still occasionally escaping as little sighs. You held on, didn’t want to let go of him or get off of him until he was finished, not with the way his soft voice sounded as if it was almost breaking.

And then he finally managed to mumble “holy shit,” and the moment was over. Your knees were shaking harder than ever and with a moan and some effort, you got up and off of him and managed to roll over to lie by his side.

“Ow, fuck,” you whispered, just as he said “Jesus _Christ_.”

You looked over at him and there was a half second or so of mutual confusion, maybe mild embarrassment or shyness, and then he smiled and you couldn’t help joining him.

“Was about time I broke in this mat.” Johnny pulled his pants back up and rubbed his eyes. He looked almost as spent and exhausted as you felt.

“I’m very happy I could help with that.”

There might have been a moment for you to get close, lie beside him and bask, but your nerves were returning now that the post-coital awkwardness crept in. He turned to you, looking a bit uncertain himself. “Oh yeah?”

“Of course.” You reached for your clothes and, as uncomfortable as it was, started to get dressed. “I’m sure you knew what I wanted before I even got here.”

Johnny’s smile looked a little wistful and he reached over, nudged your chin up and kissed you, soft and gentle. “I had a hunch.”

And now it had happened, at his place of work, too. Neither of you had to say it out loud - you were neighbours, you barely knew each other and he was much older than you. It didn’t have to get difficult, but keeping things simple would take some doing.

“Hey, um. I don’t know if you have plans for the evening, but I wouldn’t mind a drink.”

“Oh yeah?” Johnny’s eyes lit up. “Alright. You get changed, I clean up and we’ll... see what’s open around here.”

“Yeah.” Once again, you felt your pulse speed up. That might have been the first genuine, pure smile you’d seen on his face. Whatever happened next, this didn’t have to be the end of it. “Or we could grab a bottle or two and back to yours. Either’s good.”

He laughed. “Nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's your lot, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think, whether I kept Johnny in character and what, if anything, you might like to see me write next!  
> (This fic definitely needs some editing and rewrites, I'll edit these notes when that's done.)


End file.
